LALALALALALALALALA
by TeamAweeeeesomeeeeeSauceeeee
Summary: US TALKING WITH THE FLOCK! WE PLAY GAMES LIKE MASH! WEIRDNESS AND FUNNYNESS!


NEW STORY! By the way Dylan is pretty much NEVER in this story so YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY and if you actually like Dylan then… GET OUT!

Gazzy: YAY! More time to spend with my sweet Sparkle!

Sparkle: great way to start our story… and IM NOT YOUR SWEET SPARKLE!

Gazzy: *sighs* Not yet anyways…

Nudge: I like soda… but its not very good for you, which is sad… I don't like being sad… sadness sucks! Do you agree? I agree.. wait… can I agree with myself? Oh well…

Bookworm: I like soda too. So? I agree. Yes. Oh well well.

Sparkle: HEHAWWW

Fang: …?

Sparkle: it was awkward…

Iggy: Then we should blow up something.

Angel: actually we doing mash so NO

Sparkle: who is going first for mash?

Bookworm: Who'll go first?

Angel: Max should!

Max: Fine.

Sparkle: Max… your story: Once you graduate, you'll find work in Las Vegas, Nevada, as a Pediatrician. You'll get around town with your tangerine wings. You'll marry Dylan (sorry) and live in a Shack with your 19 kids and ever-loyal pet peacock.

Max: Uh-uh-uh NO WAY! I ain't marrying that dumb weed.

Nudge: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DYLAN! BWHAHAHAHA!

Fang: Sparkle?! Did you do that on purpose?

Sparkle: wha? Pshhhhh… nooooo *runs*

Fang: *chases Sparkle*

Bookworm: I'll do Sparkles next

-2 minutes later-

Bookworm: Sparkle your story: Once you graduate, you'll find work in Bejing Chine, as a maid. You'll get around town in your aquamarine ice cream truck. You'll marry Gazzy (BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) and have 6 kids and a ever-loyal pet chipmunk

Sparkle: AH HECK TO THE NO! I AM NOT MARRYING GAZZY!

Gazzy: *runs over and kisses Sparkle* I love you!

Sparkle: *beats up Gazzy* THAT THING IS WRONG! I HATE GAZZY!

Iggy: No-ot according to MASH and MASH is never wrong!

Sparkle: SHUT UP IGGY! IM GONNA GO CRY IN THE CORNER *goes and cries in a corner*

Nudge: so who's going next?

Fang: I think Iggy should

Gazzy: Yeah! To prove MASH is always right! So hot stuff, what are the kids names gonna be? *wiggles eyebrows at Sparkle*

Sparkle: #1 will be I, #2 will be Hate, #3 will be Gazzy, #4 will be 's, #5 will be gut, #6 will be S

Gazzy: Aww you want to name a kid after me!

Sparkle: that is NOT the point

Angel: Iggy's story! Once you graduate you will find work in Long beach, California, as a Nanny. You'll get around town in your cotton candy skateboard. You'll marry Ella (awwww) and live in a shack with your 182937389173719 kids and ever-loyal pet humming bird

Iggy: see Sparkle it is righ- wait?! 1829373891719 kids?!

Ella: awwww I love you Iggy!

Nudge: do me do me!

Bookworm: Nudge's story: Once you graduate, you'll find work in Rome, Italy, as a Custodian. You'll get around town in your Bronze tank. You'll marry Fang (haha) and live in a Shack with your 99 bajillion kids and ever-loyal pet mule

Nudge and Fang: WHAT?!

Sparkle: haha

Bookworm: Watcha wanna talk about now?

Nudge: why do I have to marry Fang?

Sparkle: I have to marry Gazzy!

Iggy: *smiles* I marry Ella. *scowls* And have 1829373891719 kids.

Dylan: I MARRY MAX!

Max: No. Just no.

Angel: this game brings everyone apart

Fang: I have to marry Nudge!?

Nudge: sadly

Gazzy: *smiles* I MARRY MY LOVE! *grabs Sparkle and kisses her*

Sparkle: *pushes Gazzy away* *throws up on him* *gags* NOT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!

Gazzy: Sooo should we just stay engaged and not have a wedding?

Sparkle: ugh just shut up!

Gazzy: Whatever you say my sweet.

Sparkle: go die in a hole

Gazzy: But sweetums, I can never die unless I'm away from you! That would kill me!

Sparkle: *whispers to the flock* take him somewhere…

Max: Okay. *lifts up Sparkle and Gazzy* You never said not to take you too.

Sparkle: *kicks Gazzy and Max* let go of me!

Max: You do realize I've fought Erasers before. Your kicks do nothing.

Sparkle: *wiggles out of Maxs arms* *runs to Nudge's room and grabs pink clothes* *runs back down* I AM NOT AFRAID

Max: *retreats*

Sparkle: can someone else talk now?

Everyone else: *is eating popcorn* But this is way too entertaining!

Sparkle: I hate you all, yes even Bookworm… at the moment

Bookworm: Are you sure?

Sparkle: ha! I got someone else to talk! And yes I'm sure

Bookworm: Well I guess I'll just go back to watching Gazzy do googoo eyes at you and you and Max bicker. And never talk again…

Sparkle: okay, I will just make it less entertaining

Bookworm: Hmmm, well what if I took Gazzy to Cuba and left him there?

Sparkle: I would love you… as long as I'm not coming with

Bookworm: I could work out something… VIDEO CHAT! So that way he's not here but he is!

Gazzy: I'm right here you know…

Bookworm: BE QUIET!

Sparkle: that would be better

Bookworm: Then…. GAZZY! GET IN THE BOX I'M SENDING TO CUBA!

Gazzy: NO!

Bookworm: There's food and a laptop with a webcam in it.

Gazzy: *jumps in box*

Sparkle: YAYAYAYAY THIS IS THE BEST DAY.. just kidding he hasn't left yet…

Bookworm: Oh really? *steps aside to show that the box is gone*

Sparkle: as I was saying… THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

Bookworm: And we are getting a Skype request from him. Accept or ignore?

Sparkle: IGNORE! *hits ignore button*

Nudge: ugh! I cant not say anything for any longer! Im hungry!

Bookworm: We have Nutty Bars.

Nudge: NUTTY BARS!

Bookworm: In the kitchen.

Sparkle: OOOOOOOOOH GIMME GIMME!

Bookworm: Ok. *gives Nutty Bars*

Sparkle: OH MY GAWD I LOVE NUTTY BARS SO MUCH! YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM

Iggy: Does anyone else miss Gazzy?

Sparkle: never in a million years!

Nudge: a little bit…

Max: I'm surprised Sparkle. I thought out of everyone… you would use caps when you say that.

Sparkle: NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! Better?

Max: Yes very much so actually.


End file.
